


Get Back the Imprisoned Soul.

by orphan_account



Series: Demonic Design [1]
Category: GetBackers, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ban Midou is a Pervert, Crossover, Gen, Infodumps, POV Alternating, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The client: a mysterious woman who calls herself Elizabeth. Her request: to locate and retrieve a young high school student with blue hair and blue eyes. What might seem to be a normal job for the retrieval team takes a turn for the weird(er than usual) when the boy has been revealed to be dead for three years. Furthermore, the concept of Divine Design returns to their attention, but in a different form - one that may reveal more secrets of this world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back the Imprisoned Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking back into my childhood and rereading GetBackers and when I went to the Divine Design arc I was basically "Hey, this kinda reminds me of Persona." And since GB is kinda too happy and Persona is kinda too sad... There you go. It's been a long time since I've written something, so my grammar would probably be sloppy right now - hopefully it would improve in time.
> 
> This occurs in the year 2013, one year after Persona 4, two years after my imagined timeline for GetBackers, and three years after Persona 3.

The sun shined brightly above the streets and skyscrapers of Shinjuku, Japan. It was a beautiful Sunday, with students and adults alike enjoying their week off after a day’s hard work. The mood was bright all-around with the exception of a couple of places, one of them being the humble Honky Tonk. The café would have kept its usual feel of calm and serenity if not for two of its most loyal customers, slouched on one of their tables as a sign of utter depression.  
  
One part of this pair was Ban Midou, and he would like to interject that today was  _not_  a beautiful day, thank you very much. If it was a beautiful day, he would have food in his stomach, a cigarette in his mouth, money in his pockets, and his beloved Subaru 360 out of the hands of the wretched Traffic Department. Besides, who on Earth charges 50,010 yen for illegal parking?! They were greedy bastards, the whole lot of them.

  
“Sulking around wouldn’t help you guys pay off your tab, you know,” chimed in the owner of the establishment, Wan Paul, his dark glasses glinting against the sun. “Why don’t you two hit the road and distribute more flyers? That usually works.”   
“We already did, Paul-san.” Beside Ban was his co-worker and partner, Ginji Amano. Ginji would have brightened up everyone’s day if not for the fact that he was also a depressing pile of heap at the moment. Right now, the only thing the blonde could do is to tap his fingers without any enthusiasm. “But then Ban-chan pissed some member of the  _yakuza_  off and now we got kicked out and beaten up. They told us to stay off their turf or…” He gulped.  
  
Ban sighed. “Look at us, we’ve beaten up voodoo kings and homicidal maniacs, and we  _still_  can’t lay a finger on a couple of gangsters.”   
  
“But fighting them’s illegal, Ban-chan!”  
  
“Well, so is the fucking  _yakuza_!” Ban pounded on the table in frustration. “Look, all we need is a job –  _a high-paying job_  – and we’ll be able to pay off our debts in no time.”  
  
“I sure hope you get that soon.” Paul sighed, and Ban couldn’t agree more.   
  
After all that mess with the Beltline and the Infinity Fortress, things just suddenly calmed down. It had been about two years since everything happened, and even if that was already a long time, it was too peaceful for his liking. Rebuilding a good relationship with his mom, not inducing any kind of tragedy to anyone – this kind of serenity might be comforting, but for someone who had been followed by bad luck all his life, it only felt like the calm before the storm.   
  
And then, at that very moment, as if fate was playing with them, the entrance to Honky Tonk opened. The bells on the door chimed, announcing the presence of…  
  
“Ah, Hevn-san –  _gah_!” Ginji would have jumped straight into the coordinator’s arms if not for Ban’s timely thwack on the head.   
  
He might be desperate, but not  _that_  desperate. Hevn may look like a reincarnation of Aphrodite herself with that silky golden hair and mesmerizing eyes, but no good looks are going to fool this genius retriever.  
  
“What is this time, Hevn?” Ban scowled. “Serial killers, pit of snakes, 30% off our earnings? When are you ever going to give us a good job?”  
  
“Oh come on, Ban!” Hevn scolded. “Is that how you would treat your dear old friend? After all of the time we spent together.” Fortunately for her, she was wearing a rather revealing outfit (as always). All it took was a slide of her skirt to play her charms.  
  
 _That witch, always playing to his weaknesses. So much for being immune to good looks._  He didn’t feel regretful about it, tough. ”Iyahahaha, of course not, of course not! Here you go Hevn-sama, do you need a nice ol’ backrub? Or how about --”   
  
 _Smack!_  
  
Alas, his hands were slapped away before he could even get a feel of those nice big breasts. Come to think of it, it has been a while since he managed to grope them… Perhaps he should try a different strategy?  
  
“Behave yourself, now!” She interjected, as if she was reading Ban’s mind. “You have a client to attend to.”  
  
Said client was right behind her, formal and solemn. She looked like a foreigner only a few years above his age, Ban noted. She’s not his type with her small chest and flat behind, but she’s definitely a beautiful damsel with her neatly cropped chocolate brown hair and eyes. However, she didn’t look like someone loaded, with her simple clothing and lack of accessories. Sure, being someone from overseas is a bonus, but something tells him that she’s not the type of person to spend plane tickets only to meet a pair of guys in Shinjuku. All in all, Ban was disappointed, but well – a client’s a client.  
  
“Alright, let’s hear what she has to say, but this better be something high-paying.”  
  


* * *

  
Their client began once everybody has settled down.  
  
“My name is Elizabeth. I require your assistance in locating and retrieving someone from me.”  
  
“Someone?” Ban raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure we’re the right guys for this? Missing person’s cases are usually for the police to solve.”  
  
“I am aware of that. However, I believe that they will be unable to find his location.” She paused, deep in thought. No… I believe that you two are the only retrievers capable of accomplishing this request.”  
  
“Heh, of course we can!” Ginji gave her a reassuring smile. “We’re the Get Backers, and we have an almost 100% success rate!”  
  
“Stop saying ‘almost’, you idiot.”  
  
“Sorry, Ban-chan…”  
  
“Anyway, about this missing person – this guy a relative of yours?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, but he is a dear friend of mine.” Elizabeth then began to write kanji on tissue paper. “His name is Minato Arisato – he’s a high school student when he disappeared back on 2010. I do not know where exactly he is, but I am aware that he is imprisoned somewhere where hardly anyone else can reach. Please find him as soon as possible.”  
  
“Of course we would, Elizabeth-san –”  
  
“Not so fast, Ginji.” Ban swore that this particular job had more holes than Swiss cheese. “You have to give us more than that. Do you have anything else about him? A picture or anything? A friend of him must have something more than that.”  
  
“I can give you little else. He has blue hair and eyes, but I’m afraid I have no picture of him. I have heard that cameras are capable of capturing souls whenever they take a person’s picture, and I dared not to risk such a thing.”  
  
Ban stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers.  _Is this girl serious? Who’s stupid enough to actually believe that fact?_  
  
“Really? I didn’t know cameras could do that!”  
  
Ban facepalmed.  _My idiotic no-brains partner, apparently._  
  
“I can assure you that I am a close friend of him, however. He has my most valuable charm – an orb that is capable of warding off harm.”   
  
“I think she’s telling the truth, Ban-chan.” Ginji supplied.  
  
 _She doesn’t seem to be lying,_  Ban mused,  _but what kind of a lucky charm is shaped like an orb?_  
  
“Fine, I’ll give you that, but why call for us now? It’s already 2013.”  
  
“During the past three years I have tried to find him on my own, to no avail.” She sighed. “I have already exhausted every possible means of finding him, save this. Believe me when I say that you two are my only hope.” Her tone was verging on desperate. By now anyone weak to damsels in distress would have accepted her proposal – hell, Ginji already feel into it, hook, line and sinker, but not Ban Midou.  
  
 _Well then, looks like she’s loaded after all. Still, she better give us a good amount of money if she’s going to make us do all the legwork._  “Alright then, but what’s your price? I don’t know if Hevn already told you about it, but we don’t exactly come off cheap.” Ginji might be nice enough to accept any requests in a heartbeat, but not the Great Ban Midou! His time is worth gold, and he better be paid in gold.  
  
Judging by the smirk on Hevn’s face though, he was bound to the surprise of his life.  
  
“I am unsure of your rates, but I have brought along the money, just in case.” Elizabeth then reached out to a blue purse and opened it on the table. Out spilled large wads of yen – and Ban was quite sure that purse wasn’t large enough to hold all that paper in.  
  
“I believe I can offer twenty million yen… Or is that still too cheap for you?”  
  
A long pause invaded their conversation.  
  
“Twenty million yen?!” Ginji gaped.  
  
 _“Twenty million yen?!”_  Ban gaped.  
  
 **“TWENTY MILLION YEN?!”**  Paul gaped. “Quick, Natsumi-chan! Rena-chan! Serve this fine lady the finest Blue Mountain beans we have!”  
  
“Yes sir!” Natsumi, one of the waitresses, exclaimed.  
  
“Isn’t this great, Master?” Supplied Rena. “With this Ban-san and Ginji-san can finally pay off their tab!”  
  
Needless to say, the mood inside the café now mirrored the general mood of Shinjuku, if not better.  
  
“Uh, is it still insufficient…?” Clueless Elizabeth turned to Hevn for some assistance, but the coordinator was still too busy choking on her laughter.  
  
“Oh no, not at all! We would be  _delightful_  in serving you!” Ban exclaimed. With this, they could finish their debts, get his car back, and even find a nice apartment to sleep in! Screw his stupid angsting, this day was turning out to be great!  
  
At that very moment, the matter was settled.  
  
“The Get Backers take the case!”

* * *

“Sushi and steak! Sushi and steak!”

It had been five minutes since Hevn and Elizabeth left, and Ginji was still dancing above the tables. “Hey Ban-chan, with twenty million yen we could finally live well for more than a year!”  
  
His blue-eyes partner however, wasn’t feeling that great. Twenty million yen might be a pretty good price (even if Hevn’s probably going to get six million out of it), but there entire case is still nagging at him. Filthy rich or not, that Elizabeth chick was still way too suspicious. Just who is this girl, with her assumptions on cameras and possessing purses with an infinite amount of storage? Hevn’s dislike for secretive clients aside, is Elizabeth even her real name, or is Hevn hiding it from them? And who exactly is this Minato Arisato, and why would anyone want to capture him?  
  
Anyway, this was a job assigned by  _Hevn_  – there’s no way this would end up well.  
  
“Aw, cheer up Ban-chan!” Natsumi chirped as she gave him a cup of black coffee. “Here, Paul-san says it’s on the house.”  
  
“Heh, the old geezer’s just glad we finally got something with a big pay check.” Ban took the cup nevertheless. “Still, I can’t shake off the feeling that there’s something more about this.”  
  
“Well, it’s just finding some normal guy with twenty million as our fee!” Ginji chirped. “What can possibly go wrong?”


End file.
